


The Grand Pallsberry Hotel

by UnusuallyZealousBurgette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cars, F/F, Mystery oohhh, Partying, Rare Pair, meet ugly, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnusuallyZealousBurgette/pseuds/UnusuallyZealousBurgette
Summary: Prompt: "You were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled ‘Drive!’"





	The Grand Pallsberry Hotel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crimsongoldqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Crimsongoldqueen).



For her twentieth birthday, Harry got her a ring and fell down on his knees; for her thirtieth he took it all back. It was rough for a while with backlash on every end, but Ginny now felt comfortable with who she was. Now, a thirty-two year old divorcee, Ginny Weasley got herself a birthday present, a car; an oldsmobile, to be exact. She had quite an exciting life.

It wasn't much, but is was enough; it was smooth enough, had a radio to play muggle top 40s day and night, and hummed wondrously under her fingertips. Most importantly, though, it could drive her anywhere she wanted to go, may that be down long expanses of muggle countryside or through thick traffic on Sunday night commutes; as long as she had control, the world was fair game.

So, it was Sunday night coming home from Quidditch practice, and with roads particularly crowded, Ginny’s oldsmobile sat static along a street busy with nightlife. She was almost home, and impatient to be so. Ahead of her, a couple blocks down, Ginny could see a bright, beautiful escape from the traffic, a turn down an empty road. It was away from all the glamour of the street she was on, but she wasn't going partying so what was the point?

Ginny tap-tap-tapped on her window ledge, waiting for the cars in front of her to move so that she could steal away. Moonlight reflected off of her glossy fingernails the moment. 

At she was scooching past a white marble building that looked to be a hotel. The gold accents along the building as well as the numerous floors spoke of its prominence in London, though she had never seen in before. 

As she continued to take impatient glances as the beautiful hotel, Ginny noticed, from underneath the black awning spilled out three people dressed in extravagant costumes; two men and one woman. They caught her eye from amongst the large crowds on the sidewalk with their bright pink ensembles and large poofy boas. They must have as well caught the attention of all the other drivers sitting in queue.

While Ginny would have supposed these oddly-clan people to be stumbling drunk, coming out of an expensive hotel at this time at night, they were perfectly composed as they ran into the street, ignoring the crosswalk only twenty feet away, and pushing past people in their way. They began to zigzag through the slowly moving vehicles. 

Cars ahead and around Ginny honked in anger as they were halted by the people's sporadic movement, and as much as she tries to focus on the road, she can't take her eyes away.

“What the-” Ginny leaned forward and squinted at the entrance of the hotel where several more people, dressed in all black now, were searching around wildly through the disrupted crowd.

The one woman in pink, with reflective, black hair that shined in the night, was jumping over and past cars on the opposite side of the street as she tried to get who knows where. She was dressed in a full ensemble of pink tool and feathers.

As Ginny watched this woman, running over the intersection, their eyes met; the woman almost tripped over her feet. Ginny’s heart beat rapidly as she saw that the woman started running towards her car.

Assuming the worst, Ginny thought shoved the heel of her hand into her horn, praying for the car in front of her to move. ‘Holy fuck,’ Ginny thought. She'd been gliding along slowly for the last minute so that she could now see that turning street so close. She just wanted to get home.

The woman flipped over the car adjacent to Ginny and ran around the back of her oldsmobile.

“Fuck, move!” Ginny cried at the car in front of her, panickedly messing with the features on the car door. There seemed to be a million buttons, none of them clear enough as to which locked the fucking car.

The black truck in front of her flipped a bird out of the window before revving their engine, and Ginny cursed as she presses her foot down. The damn thing stalled. The passenger door is forcefully pulled open, and the feathered woman climbs in.

“Parkinson?” 

By then the suited people at the hotel were running after them and getting caught in the traffic as well. 

The woman flipped her sweaty hair out of her face and screamed, “Drive, Weasley!”

Ginny pressed her foot into the excellerator, heart beating a mile a minute and hands shaking so bad she could barely keep the car straight. She quickly palmed her sweaty hands and gripped the steering wheel tight, skidding the now speeding car down the empty road; a black suited man was running after them, fading away in the rear view mirror.

‘What the fuck is happening?’ Ginny thought as she raced down the street. Parkinson was panting loudly. Ginny tensed and kept both hands clenched on the wheel; it was not for several streets down that Ginny stops speeding and Parkinson stops panting, head still thrown back onto the seat.

Ginny couldn't remember the last time she saw Pansy Parkinson, it was likely during her last year at Hogwarts or at Malfoy’s trial, but either way she knew that Parkinson didn't look quite like that, with her profuse sweat leaving tracks in her makeup, hair that curled down to her thick bicep, and a look of, almost, amusement on her face. What the bloody hell was she doing?

“I'm sorry,” the woman said, still half-breathed. “I just kind of saw you and ran with it- I’m not in any kind of trouble, if you're wondering it's just-” Parkinson broke off into a fit of wild giggles.

Not another word was said until Ginny pulled up to her condo. It was a clean, urban neighborhood, no place for a girl like Parkinson dressed like that.

“Do you- Merlin, I can't believe I'm going to ask this, but do you need a place to stay?” Ginny had only asked out of tentative politeness, but Parkinson shook her head. She pulled a wand from in between her breasts and swished it with relish before jumping out of the car. Ginny followed.

“I'm sorry, again,” Parkinson said, barely able to contain a laugh.

Ginny leaned over the roof of the car. “I want to say it's no problem, but I'm not sure it is.”

“Still.” Parkinson shrugged. “And I'll try my best to repay you one day.” 

With those final words Parkinson winked and disapparated, leaving Ginny alone and confused as to why she felt so entranced by a wild woman who hijacked her car. Ginny shook her head and walked up to her condo. ‘All in a day’s work, right?’

Three days later, a peculiar owl arrived at Ginny’s bedroom window, it's chest held high and pink feathers unruffled. Her mind swam with thoughts of a dark-haired woman that she hadn't been able to forget as she took its letter and say down on bed. It read as follows:

_Dear Weasley,_  
_First off, I must apologize again for jumping into your car like that, it was completely uncalled for. Though, I must say, you should have been more ruffled by my intrusion. Nevertheless, I write to do as I said I would and pay you back. I hope this is sufficient compensation?_  
_Yours, Pansy Parkinson_

Enclosed in the envelope, along with the parchment, was a single VIP ticket for the Grand Pallsberry Hotel’s Soirée Friday night. Ginny’s breath caught. It seemed their story together wasn't over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this because I really enjoyed writing it! Please leave a comment below (tell me what you thought. Love it? Hate it? Actually please don't ruin my self esteem)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @UnusuallyZealousBurgette.


End file.
